Trigori Warehouse
Outside The warehouse is a simple, large two story brick and wooden building matching the other warehouses next to it. Two sets of large double doors are set in the front of the building with a smaller single door to the far left. The first floor doesn't have any windows until you reach around back, the second floor has several windows with out ledges that go around the building. Around the building are a few empty carts and debris from the neighboring warehouse that looks like it will collapse at any time. Inside First Floor Double Doors Each double door opens to a large room with a wall that separates them but opens up to the back of the warehouse through more double doors. This is the loading area with a space enough for a large cart and a set of pulleys and lift to load heavy equipment. Several crates and barrels that were just unloaded line the walls to be put in the back. Side Door The side door is just a hall way that leads to the back. Back Storage Room This storage room is huge and stacks of crates and barrels are every where. Stacks that nearly reach the ceiling perch precariously without rhyme of reason. to the farthest end of the room is a set of stairs that lead up. Hidden: Between crates is a secret passage in to the under city. Investigate (DC 25) Second Floor Hallway This hall runs the length of building with 6 doors, 3 on each side. A small window is at each end with locked heavy set of shutters. Room 1 Razel's Office This room is a small office which Razel uses for accounting and record keeping. There is a large desk with a large chair, and three smaller wooden chairs in front of the desk. Cabinets line the back wall and are only separated by a window with large heavy shutters. The desk has an oil lamp on it with stacks of papers, a half empty bottle of ink and two feather pens to the side. Inside the desk are more bottles of ink, pens and a small lock box (DC 15) with the Trigori Family seal inside. Another hidden lock box (Investigate DC 15, Pick Lock DC 15) Room 2 Enforcer Lounge This room is a simple lounge, with 2 couches on either side nearest the door, a table and 4 chairs on the left side of the room, a dart board on the right with several darts in the walls. The table looks like it was used for gambling with a deck of cards strewn on it. Room 3 Enforcer Sleeping Quarters The room has 2 beds, with a simple chest and a dresser for 2 people. Personal objects are strewn about. Room 4 Enforcer Sleeping Quarters The room has 2 beds, with a simple chest and a dresser for 2 people. Personal objects are strewn about. Room 5 Storage Room The room is filled with boxes and small crates, some are opened but the majority are sealed. Most of the boxes contain small non-perishable trade goods. Room 6 Storage Room This room is empty. A large crate looks to have been here for a while but was recently removed. Characters * Razel Trigori * 4 Enforcers (1 Halforc, 3 Humans) * Jerid Teadon